1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to integrated circuit devices and packages.
2. Background
Integrated circuit (IC) dies can be used to implement a variety of types of functionality, e.g., microprocessors, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), memories, etc. To provide protection for the IC die, the die can be included in an IC package. The IC package can be mounted on to a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB can also have other components and devices mounted thereon. The IC package's solder balls can provide for electrical interconnection between the IC package and the PCB.
Many PCBs also have waveguide components. For example, the PCB can include a waveguide launcher that radiates into and receives radiation from a waveguide. The PCB can include low-loss dielectric materials to decrease insertion loss into the waveguide launcher. These low-loss materials, however, can be expensive. Moreover, the distance and the number of junctions between the IC die and the waveguide launcher can also increase insertion loss.
The disclosed subject matter will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identities the drawing in which the reference number first appears.